


My Eyes Are Up Here

by TearoomSaloon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, F/M, God damn boy be thicc, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mild Smut, Oh my God Becky look at his tits, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, this is literally just about Kylo's tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/pseuds/TearoomSaloon
Summary: She can't stop staring at his tits. Uh, she means pecs. They're so... Mesmerizing.





	My Eyes Are Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck. What the goddamn fuck.

It was hard to focus with those things in her line of sight.

He strutted around bare-chested more often than not it seemed, since this was her fourth time catching him like this. Accidentally, no less. 

Their interactions across the Force bond had changed since he’d assumed the title of Supreme Leader. For one, she was more than mildly repulsed by it. Who was he, to declare himself high and mighty and attack her already fragmented little group from every angle? Also, he’d gotten cockier, if that were possible.

She grimaced, knowing she’d be stuck on his side of the bond for more time than she’d like. He was seated on what looked to be a throne and was sporting a nice sheen of sweat. Stupid sexy Kylo.

“Come to join me finally?” he asked.

The word _thick_  bounded in her distracted brain. He adjusted his position and she couldn’t help but stare at the way his pecs moved.

“My eyes are up here.”

“Sorry. It’s just…” she wet her lips, mouth suddenly dry. “Can you please put a shirt on? Something?”

He rolled his eyes and stood, stepping gracefully to her. His pecs moved with the motion and she blinked, hard. “You’ve asked me each time if I’ll cover up, and each time I say no. Besides,” he started with a smirk, placing her hands on his chest, “I kind of love the way you look at me.”

She was _touching them_  now. She tried to jerk her hands away, but his grip stayed firm.

“Please, I know you want to feel me under you.”

She colored at the implication.

His chest was so broad. Soft in the way a body was soft, firm like muscle, tight, tense, coiled. He held a lot of power here and she’d seen it at work, the ferocity of his lightsaber swing, the intensity behind a punch. She brushed across his skin and the sound he made was lewd, causing heat to pool in her stomach. 

He encouraged her when she moved closer, holding her head against his breast when she dragged her tongue along a flat nipple, making it pucker and peak. He groaned and she could feel the reverberation in her lips.

Teeth across his chest made him shiver and he gasped when she sucked a red spot too close to the other nipple. “You’re such a _tease_ ,” he groaned, his fingers wrapped around strands of her hair, tugging whenever she did something right.

“Are you asking for more?” she said against his skin, kissing across his chest.

He answered by tipping her chin up and nipping at her lips. His hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her against the firmness of his body. She let one of her hands rake down his back before—

She disconnected them, opening her eyes to see her room once again. She met his roar of discomfort and arousal with chuckling across their bond.

 _You know you want me, Rey,_ he growled in her mind.

_Put a shirt on next time. I want to take it off myself._


End file.
